1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing process of a package, and particularly relates to a manufacturing process of a thermally enhanced package.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional package process, it is required to perform a molding process to seal and protect a chip. However, such a process not only increases the costs for equipment and molds but also involves complicated technology. The high costs and complicated technology do not certainly guarantee the quality of the products. Hence, they are considered uneconomic.